Perfect
by BlueRain09
Summary: "Of course I'm fat! Look at me!" She reached for her shirt once more, pulling it up. The absolutely smooth milky pale surface shown. Shikamaru found nothing wrong with it. Shikaino. Inoshika.


She was always obsessed with appearance.

But never to _this_ extent.

He saw it was in the school restroom. He hadn't meant to step into the women's stall. His laziness had distracted him from studying the pink drawing on the door, so he wondered in innocently. Thinking he was in the mens bathroom.

He heard the sound of choking and his half shut eyes of hazel shot open.

Alarmed when he saw the familiar mane of blonde and the stench of regurgitated food.

"Ino?"

His voice shook slightly, her fingers were gripped harshly around the brim of the seat. Her hair was tucked tightly behind her ears. Her jewelry was set on aside on the tiles beside her. The usual vibrant shine from her eyes had vanished and he was faced with a pale, wide eyed girl. The uniform required skirt was bunched at her knees and the sleeves of her collared shirt were pulled up.

"Ino."

He repeated, this time in a more stable speech.

"What are you doing?"

His shoulders shrugged back into place, and the same bored look crossed his expression. Of course naturally he was worried insanely on the inside, but he hadn't the pride to show it. Her own remark was of course feisty.

"Nothing idiot. I just feel sick. Why the hell are you in the girls lavatory? Pervert!"

She accused, gathering her belongings from the floor. A wave of relief passed through the boy. She seemed to be herself, so maybe it was just a harmless flu. She rushed past him and he sighed, leaving as well.

He watched her turn the corner of the hall and knew.

She defiantly wasn't sick with any flu.

...

"The Nara's are coming over for dinner honey, so get ready."

Her mothers voice called from below. She shouted back, but stayed planted on her bed. The mention of Shikamaru coming over wasn't exactly pleasant. He'd seen her at a time when she was weak. Sure she'd evaded any questioning and he probably did believe she was simply sick, but that didn't stop her internal worrying. In a way she had hoped her childhood friend would have noticed something incorrect about the situation. She wanted him to catch the plea for help in her eyes, but it seemed not even the infamy genius of the town could do such a thing.

She shoved her head into a pillow and felt the pit of her stomach growl.

_You're not hungry. Your stomach is just applauding at your progress._

She convinced herself of this fact and got up to dress.

...

The tension at the table went unnoticed by the adults who were chattering away happily. Shikamaru had his eyes carved into the mashed potatoes on his plate, and she made small picks at her vegetables.

"Ino, why aren't you eating?"

Her father snapped her from the concentration she had built up. She flashed him a smile.

"Oh, not hungry. I felt a bit sick at school that's all."

Her parents nodded and Shikaku mentioned that maybe she should skip a meal, just incase.

"Oh alright, I'll go upstairs then."

She said politely and brought her plate over to the sink, disposing of the content and making her disappearance.

Shikamaru had eyed her movements. He knew no one sick could maneuver that quickly. He also excused himself from the table, announcing that he'd go check on the young Yamanaka. The group let out a series of smirks and cheers of encouragement. His father noting that his son was learning the manners of a man. Shikamaru let out a roll of his eyes and followed after the girl.

...

The hallway on the second floor of the home was dark. A line of light came from the slightly open door of her room and Shikamaru made sure his steps mute. As he approached the destination, he heard small mumbles from inside. He noted that it seemed she was speaking to herself. He got close enough to peek through the small crack and to hear the words of his friend.

He saw she had her shirt lifted and folded to show off her abdomen area. She was pinching at the flat skin and turning from side to side in her mirror.

"Still fat."

He heard her say. This confused him quite largely. Ino was one of the most fit girls he'd ever encountered. Her legs were long and thin, her stomach was flat and dipped at her small waist. Both his hands could clasp her hips the full way around, and he'd be able to touch the other hand. Her hipbones were visible, so were her collarbones. She was the farthest thing from fat. Or even chubby. So watching her pick at the skin made him a bit furious.

He swung the door open, to witch she jumped back and frantically pulled the hem of her shirt down.

"S..Shika.."

She began, but his step forward silenced her. He moved closer until his chest was inches from hers. Bringing one of his hands on her back, he felt the flex of her vertebrates against his touch.

The bones stuck out prevalently, aching to be hugged in skin. He let his gaze travel to hers. A pink had flushed on her cheeks and she refused to look back at him.

"Ino, I know what you're doing."

He declared calmly. She turned her head even more.

"It isn't healthy."

He added. He heard her let out a scoff and he put his free hand on her cheek, making her face him.

"Why are you doing this?"

She stared back at him for a longtime. And then something wet his nail. It was a clear tear, fallen from her eyes.

"You don't get it Shika. You don't understand how it feels to be fat! How people make fun of you, how boys are disgusted by you..."

"You aren't fat."

He cut in, she gasped back a cry and shook her head violently.

"Of course I'm fat! Look at me!"

She reached for her shirt once more, pulling it up. The absolutely smooth milky pale surface shown. Shikamaru found nothing wrong with it.

"Right? Right?"

She quivered in his hold. He bite back the urge to yell out at her. To tell her she was wrong. He gripped the end of her wrist and pulled, her legs leaving the floor as she tangled in his one armed hold.

"Look at you Ino, I can hold you by the goddamn wrist with my one hand. How are you telling me you're fat? You are clearly underwei..."

"NO!"

She yelped and brought her free arm up against his cheek. Slapping him. He staggered back a bit and let her go. She dropped down to the floor and clutched herself.

"No. Don't you dare call me that."

She hissed, his stunned eyes falling upon her small figure. He dropped down to his knees as well and gathered the weeping girl in his arms.

"Ino, you are perfect. Please stop ruining it."

He whispered against her neck. Felling all her bones soften against his embrace. She let her arms fall to her sides and buried her face into his bosom.

"Shikamaru...please..."

He held her tighter, but with a delicate touch. Hoping the girl he loved wouldn't starve herself to nothing. To a point where a hug like this would snap her in two. He cursed the thought in his head and pulled back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Promise you won't do this...the purging."

He saw her finger tips protest, but her mouth let out an agreement.

"If you hurt yourself, it'll hurt me."

He said and brought his mouth over hers. Her wet cheek pressing against his.

_The End~_

_Review Please! _

_Should I make this longer? Or keep it like a oneshot? _


End file.
